Dio Brando vs. Robbie Rotten
Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (Thetmartens) takes on Robbie Rotten of LazyTown (Quauntonaut) in the First Round the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction Robbie Rotten was wondering around a wasteland at night totally foreign to him. He sighed at himself for being lost, however, Robbie train of thought was lost when a car was flying towards him. (Battle Theme, 0:15-0:25) He manage to slice the car in half but a person punched him in the face repeatedly and they were Dio and The World. Robbie Rotten kicked Dio and The World back as he gripped the handle of his blade. Dio: You’re a strong fellow aren't you? But you're no match for I Dio! Robbie: If you say so! Robbie Rotten and Dio Brando lunged towards each other about to collide HERE WE GO!!!! Melee Both the characters collided with a fist to blade, however, to Dio’s surprised Robbie kicked Dio back onto the concrete. Dio summoned The World as he and The World attempted to attack Robbie Rotten was dodging their attacks with ease. Dio: Can he see stands? Let's see him dodge this. Za Warudo! Dio leaving Robbie Rotten stuck in place. Dio surrounds Robbie with knives as he resumes his attack. All the blades pierce the strange dressed man who was still alive. Dio also took notice that he’s alive. Within an instant Robbie shot the knives around of him. (Eyes of the Heaven, 1:47-2:15) Robbie Rotten took a deep breath as Dio took note that he has fangs just him. Robbie instantly punched Dio across the street of the wasteland. Rotten follows up with vertically slashing Dio up and down as he also slashes Dio horizontally four times. Robbie Rotten summoned and used a holy steak to diagonally slash Dio’s stomach sending him back. Dio laughed as he regenerated trying to show of Robbie’s attack was useless until he took notice that one cut was still open. Dio got serious, however, he noticed Robbie was gone. He looked around but did not see him, however, He saw two boulders come flying towards him like torpedos. The World broke through both of them. Although Robbie Rotten lunged through the smoke and successful sliced Dio’s left arm off. The World managed to grab Robbie and toss him into a mountain. Dio put his arm back on rushed towards Robbie. Robbie Rotten also did the same, however, Dio got another bright idea. “Za Warudo!” Dio yelled as he stopped time in place, Dio and The World repeatedly attacks Shadow, until he punched him hard enough to send him go flying. “And time flows again!” Dio said as time resumed forcing Shadow to receive massive amount of punched and one punch which torse a whole into him and sent him flying back. Dio looked at Shadow who landed on his feet, and regenerated. Shadow stared Dio down. Dio: What's your name? Robbie: Robbie, Robbie Rotten, what about- Robbie Rotten was caught of as Dio shot lasers onto Robbie. Dio: I have now infected you with my vampire essence. Now become my slave! Dio told Robbie, but to Dio something wasn't right. There was no vampiric essence in him except for his very own blood. Dio: What's going on? Does he have Hamon? Dio Brando’s train of thought was cut off when Robbie Rotten cut his arm off with a poisonous knife. (Fates of the Unknown, 0:15-0:45) The World attempted to hit Robbie Rotten, but he easily dodged its attack, Robbie kept dodging The World’s jabs, until… Dio: Za Warudo! Robbie: Dio got a steam roller and was about to crush Robbie Rotten. Dio: IT’S ROAD ROLLER! Dio yelled as he crushed Robbie Rotten with a steam roller. Dio repeatedly hit the steam roller. Dio: Mudamudamudamudamudamuda! Dio finally made the steam roller exploded causing smoke to go everywhere. Dio: I'll give you a little credit. As the smoke cleared Robbie was gone again, until he felt something in his stomach. Dio looked down to see a royal steak embedded into his stomach. Dio got angered and managed to hit Robbie Rotten into the concrete. Dio: How dare you! Dio growled as he attempts to suck the blood of Robbie, however, he was getting no blood. This caught Dio off guard. Robbie Rotten pulled out holy steak which made Dio growl in pain. Robbie then changed it to a dagger. Robbie: Eat this, your fanged freak! Robbie Rotten jabs his dagger into Dio’s throat. Dio backed up, but Robbie jumped on Dio sank his knife into his neck. Dio struggled to get Robbie off of him, and he was unsuccessful. Dio eventually faded into death, as the sun appears and Rotten’s consistent stabbing. K.O. Robbie Rotten pulls walks away from Dio, with his two daggers, and full of energy with another victory. Robbie: I'm going to have to see a doctor and get this wound checked out. Robbie Rotten then teleports to a city that was not far away. Results Winning Combatant: Dio Brando: 7 Robbie Rotten: 9 Winning Method: K.O.:0 Death: 9 Details Follow Robbie’s Path Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:DBXs with Music Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament